Currently, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a mainstream display product in market due to advantages of good performance and mature technology thereof.
A liquid crystal panel is a key member of a liquid crystal display. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a liquid crystal panel comprising a plurality of pixel units 7 is formed by aligning a first substrate 1 with a second substrate 2 to form a cell, liquid crystal 3 is filled between the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 2 to form a liquid crystal cell 4. In the prior art, a process for aligning the first substrate 1 with the second substrate 2 to form a cell comprises: dripping liquid crystal 3 on one of the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 2 by a liquid crystal dripping device, applying sealant 5 on the other one of the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 2, aligning the first substrate 1 with the second substrate 2 to form a cell, and curing the sealant 5, so that a liquid crystal panel is formed.
The inventor founds that, at least following technical problems are existing in the prior art: since the cured sealant 5 is too hard, when the liquid crystal panel (in particular, a flexible liquid crystal panel) is bent, a pair of stresses with equal magnitudes and opposite directions are produced at contact surfaces between the sealant 5 and the first substrate 1 and between the sealant 5 and the second substrate 2, at this time, a large stress is also produced within the sealant 5, thus the sealant 5 is easily separated from the first substrate 1 and/or the second substrate 2, thereby the liquid crystal panel will not be sealed well, resulting that the liquid crystal 3 will be contaminated, and display effect will be affected.